Spongebob Heroes
by Dr.Dude
Summary: Spongebob and his friends embark on a jouney beyond their wildest dreams. WARNING! Spongebob squarepants and sonic the hedgehog crossover! Pyrokenisis is not aloud. Completed!
1. The prolouge

Spongebob Heroes

By Seth and Elisha

Chapter 1: The Green Jewel

"Ah... It's a beutiful day in Bikini Bottom. The sun is shining, the clams are singing, robots are everywhere in Bikini Bottom. Wait a minute! Hold your sea horses! Why are robots everywhere?" the narrator asked. Spongebob appeared. "That's what I want to know." he said. "Spongebob, it's not your time to appear yet. Go back to the Krusty Krab." The narrator said. "Aye aye sir!" Spongebob said. Spongebob then dissapeared. "Why do I even bother." the narrator said. Three hours later... Spongebob was working at the Krusty Krab where he usually worked. "La La La La La La La La La La." Spongebob sang. He noticed his watch. "Gee, time to go. I'm ready! For home! I'm ready! For ho-" Spongebob said before he noticed alot of robots. "How did those robots get here?" Spongebob asked. He then saw his house, so he decided not to mind it and go. When he got home, he saw a crowd inside his house. So he asked Gary what was going on. Gary told him that he found a green jewel yesterday in the backyard. Spongebob then went to the green jewel in front of the crowd. He saw some words on it. 'Chaos Control' it said. And as Spongebob said those words, all his friends including himself got sucked into a portal, warping him to the adventure that may change his life forever.

CHAPTER TWO COMING SOON TO A THEATER NOWHERE NEAR YOU.


	2. the new world

Spongebob Heroes

Ch.2: The new world.

A/N: When we last seen Spongebob, he and some others were sucked into a vortex that's taking them somewhere. But where? That is about to be answered.

We now see Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Mr.Krabs, Squidward, and unknowingly Plankton in the vortex spinning around. "Whohohohoh!" Patrick said. "Tell me about it!" Spongebob said. "How do we get out of this mess?" Sandy asked. Mr.Krabs then sees a light at the end of the vortex. "Maybe that light will get us out of here!" Mr.Krabs said. "Doesn't it always?" Squidward asked. The screen fades black and now we see Spongebob on the beach infront of a different city. "What happend?" Spongebob asked. He then looked at the scenery. "Well now I know I'm not in Bikini Bottem anymore. Maybe I should continue." Spongebob said. He then walked on to the city and then saw a computer device on the ground. "Hello? What's this?" He aksed before picking it up. It then started shaking and transformed into the mermalair computer. "Mermalair Computer! How'd you get here?" Spongebob asked. "Same way you did. Now listen, we are now in a different place we don't where." the computer said. "I know all that." Spongebob said. "But it also seems you can have new powers here." the computer said. "Wow." Spongebob said. "So right now, I'm giving you one." the computer said. "What is it? What?" Spongebob asked eagerly. "I call it: Super Speed!" the computer said. A diploma is then shown on a black screen saying Spongebob Squarepants, power given: super speed, signed by mermalair computer. Then the diploma dissapears and shows Spongebob on a podium doing a pose when the spotlight shows on him. A badge with a shoe on it goes on Spongebob's pants and then Spongebob then runs in place with his feet now a really fast wheel of feet. The screen changes back to normal. "But Mermalair computer, I already can do super speed as the quickster." Spongebob said. "Yes. But now you can go twice as fast then the quickster." the computer said. "Oh. So can you give me more?" Spongebob said. "I'm sorry Spongebob but you have to get them when you have enough hero badges." the computer said. "Oh." Spongebob complained. "Good luck on your quest." the computer said before dissapearing. "Well, I guess I'm going to stay for a while." Spongebob said. He then used his badge to go fast and go to the square.

TO BE CONTIUED...  
A/N: How did you like the second chapter. I'll be back soon to make Ch.3: When Heroes Meet. Bye!


	3. When Heroes Meet

Spongebob Heroes

Ch.3: When heroes meet.

Spongebob went all over town getting hero tokens along the way. "Aw man. At this rate I'll never get to where the action is." Spongebob conplained. Then stomping could be heared on a very tall building. "Hmmm... Wonder what that could be. The only problem is the doors locked, and there is no ladder to climb. If only I had a super jump badge." Spongebob said. "Did someone say Super Jump?" A voice asked. Spongebob turned around to see a rabbit chewing on a carrot. "Who are you?" Spongebob asked. "I'm Bugs, and I happen to have a super jump badge on me." Bugs said. "You do? Can I have it?" Spongebob asked. "Sure, that'll be two hero tokens" Bugs said. "Here you go." Spongebob said as he gave Bugs two hero tokens. "Sold to the yellow guy." Bugs said. The screen fades black again and a diploma appears only this time with Power given: Super Jump, sighned by Bugs Bunny. Spongebob does the pose again and gets a badge with himself jumping high on his shirt. Spongebob then jumps very high. Spongebob then goes to the building and super jumps to the top to see a robot with a sheild and javelin. "MWA HA HA HA HA! Now that I have control of town, I can rule the city!" the robot said. "Not so fast robot face!" Spongebob yelled. The robot turns around and sees Spongebob. "So, you dare defy me? The all powerfull Dr.Eggman!" Dr.Eggman said. "Well due to the fact I'm gonna stop you from ruling the town, yes I do." Spongebob said. "You're gonna regret defying me!" Dr.Eggman said. "Bring it on!" Spongebob said.

**Spongebob v.s. Dr.Eggman.**

**Play egg emporer battle theme**

**Battle Begin!**

Dr.Eggman fired a bunch of missles of Spongebob, but Spongebob deflected them back. Spongebob stunned the robot and Dr.Eggman and hit him with a good punch. Dr.Eggman then slashed his javelin at Spongebob which he dodged. "You know, you got to be better then that." Spongebob said. "This is only the beginning!"

**End battle**

Dr.Eggman then saw a blue blur come up the building really fast. "No! It can't be!" Dr.Eggman yelled. The blur then stopped so Spongebob could get a better look at him. It looked like a hedgehog but it was blue and was wearing shoes and had a white belly and a black nose. "Excuse me but who are you?" asked Spongebob. "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, seems you need a rest, I'll take it from here." Sonic said. "Why you misrable hedgehog!" Dr.Eggman yelled.

**Sonic v.s. Dr.Eggman.**

**Play egg emporer battle theme**

**Battle Begin!**

Sonic did homing attacks on Dr.Eggman. Dr.Eggman fired missles at Sonic who dodged them. "You know, that guy was right, you got to be better then that." Sonic taunted. "I'll show you!" Dr.Eggman said as he fired waves from his javelin. Sonic did more homing attacks at Dr.Eggman knocking him out.

**End battle**

Sonic then walked to Dr.Eggman seeing if he was knocked out, then Dr.Eggman froze Sonic with a freeze gun. "That's it! You pushed this sponge too far! Get ready to feel the pain, MUSIC STYLE!" Spongebob yelled as he pulled out a guitar and stroke a note. Then got a pair of goggles and the background fades black showing Spongebob and Dr.Eggman in spotlights "I got a bad feeling about this." Dr.Eggman said. "I'M A GOOFY GOOBER!" (ROCK) "YOU'RE A GOOFY GOOBER!" (ROCK) "WE'RE ALL GOOFY GOOBERS!" (ROCK) "GOOFY GOOFY GOOBER GOOBER!" (ROCK) "PUT YOUR TOYS AWAY! WELL I GOTTA SAY WHEN YOU TELL ME NOT TO PLAY I SAY NO WAY! NO WAY! NO NO NO NO WAY! I'M A KID YOU SAY! WHEN SAY I'M A KID SAY SAY IT AGAIN, AND THEN I SAY THANKS! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! SO IF YOU'RE THINKING THAT YOU LIKE TO FEEL LIKE BAKING! GO AHEAD AND TRY, THE KID INSIDE WILL SET YOU FREE! I'M A GOOFY GOOBER!" (ROCK) "YOU'RE A GOOFY GOOBER!" (ROCK) "WE'RE ALL GOOFY GOOBERS!" (ROCK) "GOOFY GOOFY GOOBER GOOBER YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GOOFY GOOBER!" Spongebob sang. In fact the singing was so strong that the machine exploded and Dr.Eggman got blown to his fortress. "I will get you for this!" Dr.Eggman yelled in the distance. Sonic then walked next to Spongebob. "I gotta say kid, you did pretty good on Eggman." Sonic said. "Actually my name is Spongebob Squarepants. Not kid." Spongebob said. "Hey Spongebob, want to come to my house?" Sonic asked. "Sure. I'm cooking dinner!" Spongebob said. The two heroes then walked away as the screen fades black.

A/N: Sorry the chapter took long. But I'll be back soon. Bye!


	4. Viva Las Patrick

Ch.4

Viva las Patrick

We now see Patrick in what looked like a casino looking at a explosion throw badge. Patrick then stopped looking and went to a desk with a female white bat with shoes with hearts on them. Her name was Rouge."Excuse me, but how much is the badge thingy over there?" Patrick asked. "Actually star-boy, that badge is for first prize at my tournament." Rouge said. "Tournament huh? Well can I see the manager here?" Patrick asked. "You're looking at her." Rouge said. "Oh. Well where do I sign up?" Patrick asked. "Sign up forms are over there." Rouge said pointing to a wall with forms on them. Patrick then went to the forms and signed up for the tournament. We now see Patrick in an arena where he is up against the wrestler Dragon. "Ew! What's that smell?" Patrick asked. "That's fear." Dragon said. "Oh. I thought it was solfer." Patrick said. "That too kid." Dragon said. "Oh. And don't call me kid, it's Patrick." Patrick said.

**Patrick v.s. Dragon**

**play tikimon boss battle theme.**

**Battle begin!**

Dragon charged at Patrick but Patrick dodged by cartwheeling. "I can't belive someone tubby dodged my charge with a cartwheel!" Dragon said. Now that was a mistake when you're fighting Patrick. "Tubby? Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... NOBODY CALLS ME TUBBY!" Patrick yelled now with rage. Patrick then charged at Dragonwith a war cry. "This can't be good." Dragon said. We now see images of Patrick beating up Dragon good. We even see a random one with Patrick and Dragon drinking tea.

**End battle**

We now see Dragon knocked out. "Patrick Star wins!" the reffere said as the people cheered. "Hooray for me!" Patrick said. We now see Patrick in the arena with Daffy Duck in his Duck Danger costume. "Ooh... It's a giraffe." Patrick said dumbly. "I'm a duck." Daffy said. "What's a duck?" Patrick asked.

**Patrick v.s. Daffy Duck**

**Play chaotix theme**

**Battle begin!**

Daffy fired frying pans at Patrick but they just deflected off due to the fact Patrick was fat. "That tickles." Patrick said. Daffy then got a watch in front of Patrick and tried to hypnotize him. "You are getting sleepy." Daffy said before Patrick squashed him. A/N: Quite a short fight.

**End battle**

"Patrick wins!" the reffere said as the crowd cheered. Rouge then looked at Patrick. 'Hmm, if he makes it he'll be quite a fight.' Rouge thought. Then we go to the semi-finals before the challenger faces the champion. We now see Patrick in the arena where a motercycle with a guy on parked in. That guy was (surprise surprise) Dennis the hit man. "De-De-Dennis?" Patrick asked fearfully. "Nice to see you again star-boy." Dennis said. "How did you survive the boat?" Patrick asked. "Long story short, it brought me here." Dennis said. "I'm dead." Patrick said. "Stone cold dead." Dennis said.

**Patrick v.s. Dennis**

**Play dennis boss battle theme.**

**Battle Begin!**

Dennis threw tacks at Patrick which he dodged. Patrick then hit Dennis witha spin attack. Dennis then punched Patrick in the stomach. Patrick cartwheeled overDennis. Dennis then got the tack shoes on and tried to step on Patrick, but Patrick punched him out of the ring.

**End battle**

"Patrick wins!" the reffere said as the crowd cheered again. Patrick then walked into an arena which looked like a gold mine. And guess who's the champion. The champion was Rouge the Bat. "So, I see you made it." Rouge said. "Yes I did." Patrick said. "Well since you made it here, I guess you'll have to fight the real deal!" Rouge said. "You can say that again." Patrick said.

**Patrick v.s. Rouge**

**play Neptune boss battle theme.**

**Begin battle!**

Rouge threw a fury of kicks at Patrick which he dodged. Patrick then smashed the floor stunning Rogue. Patrick then picked up Rouge and threw her to the wall. Patrick did that a couple times until Rouge came back. "I have to admit that you're good when it comes to ground attacks." Rouge said. "I sure do, when is this gonna be over?" Patrick asked. "Actually star-boy, it's not over 'till the bat flies and kicks your butt!" Rouge said. She then opened her wings and flew into the air. "Let's see how you get up here." Rouge said. We then see Patrick in a fighter plane infront of Rouge. "Already did." Patrick said. "How'd you get that?" Rouge asked. "You can be surprised at what plot lines can do." Patrick said. Rouge then flew around putting kicks at the plane. Patrick then fired the guns on the plane at Rouge which got her beat. But Rouge had a plan to make this a draw, she hit the plane with a kick and sent the plane falling. But Patrick ejected from the plane and used a parachute to come down. So Rouge's plan back fired.

**End battle**

"Patrick wins the campionship!" the reffere said as the crowd cheered. Rouge then handed Patrick the explosion throw badge. "You earned it, see you around star-boy." Rouge said then kissing Patrick on the cheek and left. Patrick was stunned because he fainted. So the diploma appeared only it said Patrick, Power given: Explosion throw, Signed by Rouge. We then see Patrick on the Podium and he did a pose when he got te explosion throw badge on his pants. It shown Patrick throwing a heavy object and it exploded. Patrick then lifted an anvil and as he threw it, it exploded at the screen. We now see Patrick in Station Square admiring the kiss Rouge gave him and went for a walk in town.

A/N: Well that was done. I'll be back with a chapter this time including Mr.Krabs.


	5. One Echidna's Emerald, Another Krab's Tr

Ch.5

Another Echidna's Emerald, Another Krab's trouble.

We then see Mr.Krabs at a place where a giant green emerald was on a podium. "Well that was odd, somehow I got seperated from the others." Mr.Krabs said. He then looked at the giant emerald with doller signs in his eyes. "That diamond sure is gonna cost a lot bucks. All treasure for meself!" Mr.Krabs as he ran to the emerald only to see himself running in place. "What the flim flam?" Mr.Krabs asked. He then looked behind himself to see a red echidna with a sideways moon symbol on his chest. "No one touches the emerald." the echidna said. "Oh or else what? You gonna give me a wedgie?" Mr.Krabs joked then laughed as he usually did. "I'm not amused." the echidna said. "I better warn ye, I beaten an army of the living dead." Mr.Krabs said. "Oh really?" the echidna asked not beliveing it. "I got this to prove it." Mr.Krabs said as he pulled a sword fish skull which he used as a sword to cut the grip off. Mr.Krabs then did a battle stance. "So let's see if you got moves." Mr.Krabs said. The echidna did a battle stance also. "The name's Knuckles, and let's get it on!" Knuckles yelled.

**Mr.Krabs v.s. Knuckles**

**play mini boss battle theme.**

**Battle begin!**

Knuckles did a punch on Mr.Krabs which didn't hurt him a bit. "I don't get it. My punch should've sent you flying." Knuckles said. "Well they don't call me 'Armor Abs Krabs' for nothing." Mr.Krabs said. Mr.Krabs then did a sword move on Knuckles which gave Knuckles some bad cuts. "You got to be kiddng me." Mr.Krabs said. Knuckles then did a fury of punches at Mr.Krabs which he dodged. "Hey look at me, I'm ariel fin!" Mr.Krabs taunted. "Take this!" Knuckles said as he did a lightning attack. "Back to oblivion with ya!" Mr.Krabs said as he grabbed Knuckles and threw him at a tower knocking him out. "Well that's that." Mr.Krabs said.

**end battle**

"Now to get me ticket to fortune." Mr.Krabs said. He then tried to lift it but it didn't work. But he didn't give up so then he tried getting a buldozer, then tried dig it out, he did just about everything he could think of until he got tired out. "You can say that again." Mr.Krabs said to the screen. Mr.Krabs then took Knuckles by the legs and dragged him into the city. "Sometimes I wish I was back at the Krusty Krab making money." Mr.Krabs said while muttering.

A/N: Now we got that nonsense settled, I'll then start when Squidward meets a certain rabbit with a chao.


	6. Squidward's bad day

Ch.6

Squidward's bad day

We see Squidward in Station Square complaining about what happend. "I can't belivethis is happening to me. First I get annoyed just to see a diamond, then I get in a vortex making me sick, now I'm in the middle of 'I don't know' where!" Squidward complained. "Well I guess I'll just play my clarinet." Squidward said as pulled out a clarinet. Then he sang with the clarinet very badly only now to see his clarinet got clogged up. "Dude, you really need to get some clarinet lessons." Strong Bad said before walking off. 'Some people have no taste in music' Squidward thought. He then walked into a field before taking a rest. Unfortunatly for Squidward, a rabbit with a blue creature wearing a bow tie were picking flowers. "What do you think about this one Cheese?" the rabbit asked pointing to Squidward's nose which she thought was a flower. "Chao chao." the creature said. The rabbit then tried to get the 'flower' out of the ground, only to recieve a yelp of pain. "Ow!" Squidward said. "Wow! A flower that can talk!" the rabbit said. "What flower?" Squidward asked before getting up. "Oh, sorry sir. I thought your nose was a flower." the rabbit said. Squidward then slapped his head. "Anyway my name is Cream, and this is Cheese." Cream said. "I'm Squidward." Squidward said. "And I know what both your names together are." Squidward said. "What?" Cream asked. "Cream Cheese!" Squidward joked. Cream and Cheese then laughed at the joke. "Wanna come home with us?" Cream asked. "Well I don't know..." Squidward said. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssse?" Cream asked. She made the cutest face not even Squidward can resist. "Oh all right. I mean how can resist a face like that?" Squidward asked. The threesome then walked out of the meadow.


	7. The newer adventures of Mermaid Man and

Ch.7

The _Newer_ Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! (Barnacle Man!)

We see a water curl screen, (You know, like the 60's batman thing) where the annoucer does his cue about... now. "The new_er_ adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy!" the annoucer said. The screen then changes to the station square train station where Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy come out of the train. "Um... any idea what we should do?" Mermaid Man asked stupidly. Barnacle Boy rolled his eyes. "You know, we really need to get you to therapy." Barnacle Boy said. "But why?" Mermaid Man asked. "Don't you remember last time when you asked that?" Barnacle Boy asked triggering a flashback.

We then see the duo only younger this time walking through a forest. " Um... any idea what we should do?" young Mermaid Man asked. Young Barnacle Boy just rolled his eyes. "You know, we really need to get you to therapy." young Barnacle Boy said. "But why?" young Mermaid Man asked. "Don't you remember last time when you asked that?" young Barnacle Boy asked triggering another flashback.

We _again_ see the duo only more younger this time running a fast food restaurant. "Um... any idea what we should do?-" younger Mermaid Man said before the flashback got cut off. "Alright I get the idea." Mermaid Man said. "Well let's walk around for a bit in the city and nothing will go wrong." Barnacle Boy said before accidentally running into someone. It turned out the 'person'was acctually a pink hedgehog! "Oh sorry, I didn't see you." Barnacle Boy said. "Acctually, I should be sorry, me grocerys were blocking my eyes." the hedgehog said. "By the way, what's with the halloween costumes?" the hedgehog asked. "What costumes?" the duo asked. That was the awkward silence started. "Well... want to come to my house?" the hedghog asked. "Sure, I hope it's better then the insane asylum for the eldery across the street." Barnacle Boy said.


	8. Texas meets Station Square

Ch.8

Texas meets Station Square

A/N: Hello everybody. It seems that that I'm not getting reviews from people lately, if anybody is reading this, REVIEW IMMEDIATLY! Now on with the chappie.

We Sandy Cheeks now walking through the town still in her suit. (I mean you don't want to see her in a swimsuit every day) Then she came across a two tailed fox working on a plane. "Hm... now that's something you don't see everyday." Sandy said. The screen changes to a mime juggleing random authors. "And I don't mean that, I meant the fox." Sandy said. The mime frowned. Sandy walked up to the fox. "Excuse me, do you know where we are?" Sandy asked. The fox twitched it's ears and turned around to show it's front part of the body. "Well we're in Station Square: town of adventure." the fox said. "Really? I thought it was town of 'getting lost'." Sandy joked. The fox chuckled at the joke. "Say, I haven't seen you before, what's your name?" the fox asked. "Sandy, what's yours?" Sandy asked. "Miles 'tails' Prower. But everyone calls me Tails." Tails said. "Gee,I wonder why?" Sandy asked sarcasticcally looking at the tails swreving around. "You wanna have a tour of the town?" Tails asked. "Sure, just make sure we don't get lost." Sandy said. "You know, you like joking around don't you?" Tails asked. "Hey, I'm from Texas. I know what joking around means." Sandy said.


	9. Go Go Villain Team Up!

Ch.9

Go Go Villain Team Up!

We now see Plankton on an island with a giant tower with robots around it. "Well this is interesting." Plankton said. "I think I'll now activate my Planktron 2000! (copyrighted)" Plankton said as he pushed a button and transformed into a larger version of Plankton only more metallic with the real Plankton working at the eye. "Now to see if I can break in." Plankton said walking over to the door. "Go go Planktron Door Breaker!" Plankton said as Planktron rammed the door breaking it down thus not smartly and not surprisingly, setting off the alarm. Robots then came out the doors and ran at Planktron. "Now this is gonna be interesting. Go go Planktron Robot Destroyer!" Plankton said as Planktron got it's hand out and it transformed into a blackjack. After a lot of robot-destroying, back-breaking, and exploding floors later, Plankton got to the top floor. "Did I say interesting? I meant easy as chum." Plankton said. Plankton walked over to the center of the room to see a chair turned backwards at a desk. "So you must be the one who destroyed my robots here to get to the top floor didn't you?" the chair asked. "Of course, my Planktron 2000 is unbeatable." Plankton said. "Well, if it is unbeatable, how about I put it to the test?" the chair asked. "Me? Against the creator of all these weakling robots? Oh please, since I beat your robots, it'll be a sinch fighting you." Plankton said. The chair turned to reaveal Dr.Eggman which the Dr.Eggman theme began to play. "You think it'll be easy to defeat me? Well you are sadly mistaken." Dr.Eggman said as he pushed a button reavealing a new and improved Egg Emperor. "Now this time it's gonna be interesting!" Plankton said. "Hm... enough of this! Who ever you are, time to meet your maker!" Dr.Eggman said as he got in the robot. "Let's get ready to rumble!" Plankton yelled.

**Plankton v.s. Dr.Eggman**

**Play Egg Emperor battle theme**

**Begin Battle!**

"Go go Planktron Laser Cannons!" Plankton said as Planktron fired lasers at Dr.Eggman. Dr.Eggman fired missles at Plankton which he dodged. "You have to be better then that!" Plankton taunted. "You are even worse then that meddling Spongebob!" Dr.Eggman said. "Wait a minute! Did you say you fought Spongebob?" Plankton asked. "Yes I did, why?" Dr.Eggman asked. "He's my arch enemy!" Plankton said. "What?" Dr.Eggman yelled. "I think it's time we stop this fight and talk about this." Plankton said. "Good idea." Dr.Eggman said.

**End Battle**

We now see Plankton and Dr.Eggman talking about their plans, their henchman, their lairs, and most importantly: their rivals. "So this Spongebob. He's like Sonic, always ruining your plans?" Dr.Eggman said. "Yeah, he even stopped me from ruling Bikini Bottem." Plankton said. "What's Bikini Bottem?" Dr.Eggman asked. "You don't know? It's under the sea!" Plankton said. "Oh... so what do you think we should do?" Dr.Eggman asked. "I suggest we make an alliance." Plankton said. "I mean with your smarts and my inventions, we will be unbeatable!" Plankton said. Plankton and Dr.Eggman then started to chuckle which ended up in maniacal laughter.

A/N: Oh no! Dr.Eggman and Plankton have joined forces! How could this happen? Dr.Eggman: Well you are writing this so you should know. Me: Oh right. Well that's the end of the chapter. After this, the gang reunites!


	10. United We're Sane, Divied, We're Nuts

Ch.10

United We're Sane, Divided We're Nuts.

We see Sonic and Spongebob heading for a mansion. "Wow, you must be rich to own a house like this!" Spongebob said. "Actually it's not, I just got transported there from my world." Sonic said. "Oh." Spongebob said. As the two went through the front door, Patrick just came to the mansion in the left side yard. "Wow, nice place. I hope the people here let me stay here." Patrick said as he went through the side door. But on the other side we see Mr.Krabs still dragging Knuckles. "This guy is heavier then a pile of sea elephants."Mr.Krabs said as he went inside the side door. Then Amy, Mermaid Man, and Barnacle Boy- "Barnacle Man!" Barnacle Boy yelled at the screen. "Whatever." I said. Then Amy, Mermaid Man, and Barnacle Boy just went to the house from the other side of the street. "I hope this isn't one of those insane asylums back where we live." Barnacle Boy said. The trio then went in the door. Then Squidward, Cream, and Cheese went into the backyard. "Nice place. I hope it has a music room." Squidward said. Then the other trio went through the back door. Then Sandy and Tails flew into the garage. "I gotta admit Tails, you sure do know how to fly a plane." Sandy said. "Thanks. I also know how to fly a rocket, a bobsled, a snowboard, anda sandboard." Tails said. The two then went in the garage to go in to the house. We then see Sonic showing Spongebob around the house while Amy and the two superheroes (still unoticed) went into the kitchen. Mr.Krabs then went in the room unoticed also throwing Knuckles in the closet, which he then went the office to count some money. Patrick then went in trying to find the owner of the house also unoticed. Squidward, Cream, and Cheese then went into the music room where there were a lot of instruments. Sandy and Tails then went into the workshop to work on things. Knuckles then regained conciousness and went out the closet realizing he was at the mansion, so then he went into the kitchen to see Amy and two old people in suits. "Amy, who are the two gramps brothers?" Knuckles asked pointing to the old people. "Hey, I may be old but I'm still can give you a big water ball." Barnacle Boy said. "No arguements please." Amy said. "Yes, act mature you two." Mermaid Man said. Barnacle Boy then got an idea. "Look Mermaid Man! There's evil afoot!" Barnacle Boy lied. "Evil? Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllllllllll!" Mermaid Man yelled now running around in cirlcles. Knuckles and Amy just did an anime sweatdrop. "Is he always like that?" Amy asked. "Only when here's the word E-V-I-L." Barnacle Boy said. "You mean evil?" Knuckles asked. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll!" Mermaid Man yelled again. "Yeah, that." Barnacle Boy said. We now see Spongebob and Patrick in spit-screen bugging out their eyes. "I know that voice anywhere." they both said. The screen changes normal and Spongebob and Patrick ran into the kitchen to see Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, Amy, and Knuckles. "Mermaid Man!" Spongebob said. "And Barnacle Boy!" Patrick said. The two looked at each other and hugged each other glad to see each other. "Not them." Barnacle Boy growned. "You know those two?" Knuckles asked. "Yes, they are our crazy fans." Barnacle Boy said. Spongebob and Patrick then ran over to the superheroes. "Can we have your autographs?" the two asked. M.M and B.B signed the papers and the two fans fainted. The two then got up and saw a hedgehog like Sonic only pink and wears a dress and shoes and an echidna with a sideways crescent moon on his chest. "You look kinda like Sonic." Spongebob said looking at Amy. Patrick just looked at Amy with heart shaped eyes. "What's with your friend uh..." Amy asked not knowing Spongebob's name and looking at Patrick strangely. "Spongebob Squarepants, and Patrick uh... I think he is in love with you considering the eyes." Spongebob said waving his hand in front of Patrick. "Well at least somebody likes me." Amy said. Then she remembered something. "Did you just say I look kinda like Sonic?" Amy asked dreamily. "Yeaaaah. Why do you ask?" Spongebob asked. Without answering, Amy ran off looking for Sonic. "Sonic!" Amy yelled. Spongebob, Patrick, Knuckles, and the two heroes just looked. "Patrick, I hate to break this to you. But I think Amy is in love with Sonic." Spongebob said. Patrick's eyes then exploded (not litterally of course). "Must... Get... Love... From... Amy!" Patrick then ran off to look for some pretty flowers. "He's cracked." Knuckles said. Spongebob then heard terrible clarinet music, and he knew who that was: Squidward. Meanwhile, Cream and Cheese were covering their ears due to the fact that Squidward is horrible at playing the clarinet. "Squidward!" said a voice that Squidward knows too well and didn't want to know. Spongebob then came in the music room. "Spongebob, what are you doing in here?" Squidward asked. "And thanks for stopping the music, my ears were hurting." Cream said. "Who are you?" Spongebob asked. "I'm Cream, and this is Cheese." Cream said. Meanwhile, Patrick was running around the house until he saw an empty room with a blue book with the title: Sonic's Diary, Keep Out. "Ooh..." Patrick said. He then walked over to the diary and took a peak in it. Then he looked in the section that Sonic thought should be kept secret and read that. Patrick then got a really, really big smile on his face. "Woooow." Patrick said. Sonic then walked by looking for Spongebob when he saw Patrick reading his diary. So he went super fast and grabbed the diary from Patrick's hands. "No reading this." Sonic said putting it in a drawer and getting locks on it. "Who are you secret-reader?" Sonic asked. "Patrick." Patrick said not knowing he's in trouble. A little bit later, we see Patrick stuck in a chair watching tv when he heard three coconuts falling. "Ha ha ha! That guy got hit in the head with three coconuts!" Patrick said dumbly. "That guy sure likes that show." Sonic said. "Sonic!" said a voice. "Oh great. Here comes the fan girl." Sonic said as he ran from the room. "Sonic, get back here!" Amy said chasing Sonic. We then see Tails and Sandycoming out of the workshop to watch some tv. "Oh, this is the part where the guy keeps getting hit with coconauts." Sandy said. "I know." Tails said. "Me too." Patrick said. Sandy and Tails turned to see Patrick. "Who's this guy?" Tails asked. "That's Patrick." Sandy said. Patrick then saw Amy and got out of the chair and started chasing her chanting "Amy!". "Oh great, now we have to get Patrick." Sandy said as she and Tails went to chase Patrick. When they passed the music room, Squidward, Cream, and Cheese joined the chase, and when they passed the office, Mr.Krabs joined the chase. And finally, when they passed the kitchen, the two superheroes and Knuckles joined the chase. Oi, this is gonna be a looooooooooooooong day and night.

A/N: Sorry that was long, I got carried away. So what was in Sonic's diary that Sonic didn't want Patrick to read? Oh well. We may find out.


	11. When there's Light, There's Shadow

A/N: Hello people, as the title shows, Shadow is gonna be in this chapter. Some of this chapter will be spoilers for Shadow the Hedgehog. So read at your own risk.

Ch.11

When there's light, There's Shadow

We see a hedgehog like Sonic only it's black and red and it's shoes are rockets. The hedgehog is also riding a motercycle on the road in the nighttime. He also had a gun on the motercycle's side. But the hedgehog was being stalked by a green ghost that looked like a pirate. That ghost was the flying dutchman."Interesting. He might be a good addition to me crew. Or I could just hang out with him. Either way I'll just get wound up hanging out with him." the flying dutchman said. Then he followed the hedgehog unnoticed. The hedgehog then parked into an alley with the flying dutchman dissapearing into a wall with a painting of a pirate. Shadow then walked through the alley and walked by the painting with the dutchman's eyes following him. Shadow then turned to see the painting was coming to life. "What the?" Shadow asked. The painting then transformed into the flying dutchman. "Argh! So hedgehog, we meet at last." the flying dutchman said. "Who are you?" Shadow asked. "I was about to ask you that. I'm the flying dutchman! The greatest ghost ever to haunt the seven seas." the flying dutchman said. "My name is Shadow, I'm the world's ultimate life form." Shadow said. "Oh, so you're the hedgehog who escaped to Earth but with a cost of losing your dear Maria." the flying dutchman said. Shadow was shocked. "How do you know Maria?" Shadow asked. "I sometimes meet her ghost in the graveyard on sundays." the flying dutchman said. "Take me to her, I must see her again." Shadow said then putting his head down (not litterally). "Good, we will take my ship." the flying dutchman said. Then an anchor hit the flying dutchman making him buried in the ground. "Man, I really need those shipmates to put the anchor in the right place." the flying dutchman said. Shadow had a anime sweatdrop on the back of his head.


	12. The Evil Plan Begins NOW!

A/N: I'm back! With another chapter! This time, the evil plan of Plankton and Eggman begins.

Ch.12: The Evil Plan Begins NOW!

We see the two evil geniuses waiting for something to come. "Where is it?" Plankton asked. Then they heard the door ring and a robot came with a box that said 'E-Z Clone oven2000' on the top. And trust me, the box was HUGE! The two villains then ripped the box apart to reaveal a machine with two big tubes in it. "Behold: the E-Z Clone Oven 2000!" Plankton yelled. The toon of E-Z clone starts playing with the robots dancing. "What's with that?" Dr.Eggman asked. "I don't know, the author here is trying to make this story funny." Plankton said. "Oh." Dr.Eggman said. "Now Dr.Eggman, Put you and your Eggmobile in the machine and I pull the switch." Plankton said as Dr.Eggman got in the machine. Then Plankton pulled the switch and Dr.Eggman was scanned and 1,000,000 Dr.Eggmans came out of the other side. "Wow, an eggman-palooza!" said a robot chicken named Scratch. "Now we have a lot more Eggmans to obey." Grounder said. "This plan isn't gonna be like the time when you tried to steal the formula with your family right?" Karen, Plankton's computer wife asked. "No, this time we're using geniuses to help us." Plankton said as he got in the machine. Then Dr.Eggman pulled the switch which did the same thing to Plankton making1,000,000 Planktons."Now with an army of geniuses and robots, neither Spongebob nor Sonic can beat us!" Plankton said. "But it's still not enough, weneed metal copies of the heroes." Dr.Eggman said. "Already ahead of you Doc." Plankton said as a robot Spongebob, a robot Patrick, a robot Squidward, a robot Mr.Krabs, a robot Mermaid Man, a robot Barnacle Boy, a robot Sonic, a robot Tails, a robot Knuckles, a robot Amy, a robot Cream, and a robot Cheese came out of the ceiling. Dr.Eggman was highly shocked. "How did you make robots so GIANT?" Dr.Eggman asked. "It's a talent. Oh, and to make sure the city is under our control, I made these." Plankton said as he pulled a curtain reavealing bucket helmets with a half Plankton, half Eggman face on them. "What will those do?" Dr.Eggman asked. "Control the minds of the people of Station Square. That way the city will be under our power." Plankton answered. "But what about the army? The police? The men in black even?" Dr.Eggman asked. "Like I said Dr, the whole city will be under our control." Plankton said. Then the two laughed maniacally as the rest of the Eggmans andPlanktons kept laughing until they heared two laughs from two certain idiotic robots which were Scratch and Grounder. "SHUT UP!" everyone except the two said. "Sorry." the two said.


	13. May The Whackiness Begin!

Ch.13: May The Whackiness Begin!

The next morning, our heroes woke up for a happy, sunny day. "What! No Krabby Pattys? This is an outrage!" Mr.Krabs's voice said inside the house. "Uh... Did I say happy? I meant more whackier than usual." I said. We then see Mr.Krabs yelling at a certain pink hedgehog named Amy. "But Mr.Krabs, I never heard of a Krabby Patty."Amy said. Then every Spongebob character got in the kitchen. "What? Never heard of a Krabby Patty! Well you better try one!" the characters said. Then the characters except Spongebob left the kitchen. "If you would let me, I would make the krabby patty for you Ms.Rose." Spongebob said. "Make that Mrs.Rose, I'm gonna make Sonic mine one day." Amy said. "I don't know if he would do that." Spongebob said uneasy. "What was that spongy?" Amy asked angrilly. "Heck nothing at all!" Spongebob said scared at Amy's fury. Amy then calmed down. "Now make the krabby patty you told me about." Amy said. "Already did." Spongebob said holding out a krabby patty. "I'm not sure I would want to eat the whole thing. I have to watch my figure you know." Amy said. "Okay, more for me." Spongebob said as he tried to eat the krabby patty but chomped his arm instead. "Ow!" Spongebob yelled. Then he looked at the empty hand to see the krabby patty is gone and to see that Knuckles ate it. "Knuckles!" Spongebob said. "What?" Knuckles asked. They then looked at Patrick building a fence, but as you know, he's not doing very well. I mean, he hammered a piece of wood to his forehead! "What are you doing?" Knuckles asked. "Building a fence." Patrick answered. "Why?" Amy asked. "I don't know." Patrick answered stupidly. "Typical." Knuckles said. Patrick then accidentally hammered Squidward's lucky clarinet to the useless fence. "Patrick! Give me back my clarinet!" Squidward yelled inside the house. "Okay Squidward." Patrick said carrying the fence with the clarinet on it. "There are times when I don't know Patrick." Knuckles said rubbing his head. We then see Sonic running laps around the city until hesees a broken wall with a robot that almost looked likeSandygoing in. "What the dot dot dot question mark?" Sonic asked as he followed the robot until it stopped near a podium with a chaos emerald. The robot was about to grab it when Sonic bounced off the head making it lose balence. The robot then turned to see Sonic in battle position. "I don't know why you're after the chaos emerald, but I do know where you are going, to the scrap heap." Sonic said. Then the robot opened up a monitor that was blury then went to normal with Plankton on screen. "Correction hedgehog, this robot's going to me with the chaos emerald." Plankton said. "Who are you small-fry?" Sonic asked. "My name is Plankton you overgrown spike head! And I teamed up with a certain 'friend of yours."Plankton said stepping sideways showing Dr.Eggman. "Eggman! I should of known you were after the chaos emeralds again." Sonic said. "That's right Sonic. Since I teamed up Plankton, I did the unthinkable!" Dr.Eggman said. Then Plankton looked in the screen. "Even though I helped him with it." Plankton said. Dr.Eggman then pushed Plankton over. "Say hello to Metal-Sandy, a robotic version of your squrrel friend, but only more powerful." Dr.Eggman said. "But I beat robot copies before Egghead, and you know it." Sonic said crossing his arms. "But you don't know about Plankton's technical abillities, so since this is one of his creations, just try and stop it." Dr.Eggman said as Plankton pushed him out of the way. "Let me do this! See you in the new empire hedgehog!" Plankton said as the tv fizzed out and exploded as Sonic went to battle Metal-Sandy.

**Sonic v.s. Metal-Sandy**

**Battle Theme: Poseidome boss battle**

**Battle Begin!**

Metal-Sandy tried to body slam Sonic but he dodged it. He then noticed Metal-Sandy's head rolling down towards him. So he used it to his advantage and threw it into the power generator giving Metal-Sandy a big shock to the system. Sonic did that a few times and Metal-Sandy got knocked out.

**End Battle**

Metal-Sandy's head went up and down on the neck and then the robot fainted. Sonic chuckled at the fact at how easy it was when he was leaving. Then Metal-Sandy's head grew arms and legs and grabbed the emerald and flew off making a hole in the roof. Sonic was shocked at that and he can't beleive that it got away with an emerald. Well it seems our heroes have a new adventure coming to them. See you next time on Go Bananas- I mean Spongebob Heroes.


	14. The Search is On! Part one

Ch.14: The Search Is On! Part 1

Our heroes are now in the living room from the news that Sonic told them. "So Eggman and Plankton are gonna use the chaos emeralds to take over the world? That's bad. Even the Dancing Brothers can't handle that." Patrick said dumbly. "Patrick, the Dancing Brothers don't even exist." Sandy said. "But in order to stop them, we need to find the emeralds before them." Tails said. "Let's do it!" Amy said. "Up up up, Amy, you are not coming with us, you might get kidnapped again." Sonic said. "Hey! I might have gotten kidnapped, but I have my hammer to protect me from them." Amy said holding out her hammer. "And to clobber someone who makes your hot temper go off." Squidward said. Amy then got angry and bonked Squidward on the head, really hard. "Ow!" Squidward said. Mr.Krabs then got a pencil and notebook. "Note to self, don't get on Amy's bad side." Mr.Krabs said as he wrote down. "Don't worry everybody, as long as these pants are square, and this sponge is Bob, I will not let you down!" Spongebob said holding his hands up. "Uh, Spongebob, can you let us down?" Sonic said. Spongebob then looked up to see he was holding the gang in his hands. "Oops." Spongebob said sheepishly. Then a curl screen with Spongebob's face in the center went in and out.

(60's Batman Joke)

We then see a robot that looked like Squidward that was searching in the mountains for a chaos emerald. (you can see that because he's scanning every mountain) The head was sticking out of the ground while the tentacles were breaking the mountains. We then see the gang flying in the tornado before seeing the Squidward robot. "That looks like you Squidward." Patrick said. "Yeah, only not as dashinly handsome." Squidward said. "Oh I wouldn't say that." Knuckles said. Then Metal-Squidward noticed the plane and shot it down with a laser beam. As the tornado fell, the gang ejected from the plane with Tails then standing in front of the robot. Metal-Squidward scanned Tails and then said. "Scan complete. Species: Fox. Possible Threat: 5.4 percent. Initiating crush mode." Metal-Squidward said. "I'm not scared, I'm not scared!" Tails said.

**Tails v.s. Metal-Squidward**

**Battle Theme: Tikimon theme**

**Battle Begin!**

Tails threw fake rings at Metal-Squidward stunnig it so he can attack the head. Tails did that a few times until Metal-Squidward's head flew out of the ground. "Possible threat upgraded: 7.8 percent." Metal-Squidward said as it flew around the arena until the tentacles went under and came out with a giant body which the head got on. Then Metal-Squidward spat out lasers from it's mouth making explosions everywhere which made a mountain crumble showing a chaos emerald. "There it is!" Tails said as he ran toward it only to be shot back by Metal-Squidward who grabbed the emerald. "Mission accomplished, must go back to base." Metal-Squidward said as it flew off into the sky.

**End Battle**

"It got away." Tails said. The gang then ran to Tails and asked if he got the emerald. But when he told them, they then went to the next area.


	15. The Search is On! Part two

A/N: Hello fellow readers! Here's part two of the search for the chaos emeralds!

Ch.15: The Search is on! Part two

We now see our heroes in a junkyard with (strangely enough) green acid where Tails picked up a sense in his emerald detector. "I found the emerald!" Tails said with the gang now behind him. "It's in the acid." Tails said. "Now this is a problem." Spongebob said. "How would we get it?" Cream asked. Then the gang except Cream and Cheese got frozen in a block of ice. That was when a metal version of Patrick came down with an ice cream. The Metal-Patrick took two licks of the ice cream and then the battle started.

**Cream and Cheese v.s. Metal-Patrick**

**Battle theme: Industrial Park level**

**Battle Begin!**

Metal Patrick started the fight by slamming the ice cream making acid goop fly over Cream hurting her. It then fired a goop from it's mouth at Cheese. "That's it. Now I'm mad." Cream said. Cream then made Cheese do a fireball at Metal-Patrick making it unconcious which made the emerald go into the robot. Metal-Patrick then spun around making acid fly everywhere, including the hero-cicles making them unfrozen. "Ahhhh! It's Metal-Patrick!" Spongebob screeched. Spongebob then rolled a shocking ball at Metal-Patrick which made it scream and explode sending the emerald to the villains.

**Battle end**

They then realized that they are so far, so bad. Then they went to find the next emerald.


	16. Part three

A/N: I bet you know what this chapter is about since it happend two times.

Ch.16: The Search is on! Part three

We now see our heroes (again pointlessly due to the fact their gonna lose the emerald) looing for an emerald. And you guessed it, a robot beat them there. That was a Metal-Mermaid Man. "Wow! A Metal-Mermaid Man! This is like the time in Mermaid Man episode: 100 where Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy try to stop metal copies of themselves!" Spongebob said excitedly. "Which was an anime episode!" Patrick said. "Yep, where do those Japenese people get these ideas?" Spongebob asked as Amy then went into the arena. "Amy, always persistant to get my heart." Sonic said as he slapped his head.

**Amy v.s Metal-Mermaid Man**

**Battle theme: A/N: I have no idea what song this should be**

**Battle Begin!**

Metal-Mermaid Man fired water balls at Amy which she whacked with her hammer. Then Metal-Mermaid Man short circuiting said: "Luke, I am your father." Amy then got an anime sweatdrop. A/N: I don't own Star Wars. The screen then changes to me typing with Amy walking behind me. "You do know you wanted to add that right?" Amy asked. "Yeah so?" I asked back. "Never mind." Amy said before the screen changing back to normal. And then blah, blah, blah, eccetra, eccetra, we already know what happens: win fight, lose emerald, go find next one.


	17. Part Four

A/N: Hello folks! When this story is done, I'm gonna work on Kingdom Nickelodean! (bet you would like that Tinyrocket) And after that I'll work on Dr.Dude: Villain therepist.

Ch.17: The search is on! Part four

We then see a Mr.Krabs robot looking for an emerald which was at the ruins of the temple when our heroes then flew by and shot a the robot. Metal-Mr.Krabs then turned around with an emerald in it's belt buckle. "Let's end this." Knuckles said as he stepped forward.

**Knuckles v.s. Metal-Mr.Krabs**

**Battle Theme: End of the world battle theme**

**Battle Begin!**

Knuckles threw punches at the legs but Metal-Mr.Krabs. Then Knuckles got an idea as he threw a pie at Metal-Mr.Krabs. (This is the pie from the spongebob episode: Dying for pie) So when the pie touched Metal-Mr.Krabs, it exploded! But sent the emerald to outer space.

**End Battle**

Me: Sorry about the chapter being short. It's just I wanna save the best for last.

(Spongebob runs in)

Spongebob: You mean near the final battle right?

Me: Yeah duh.

Spongebob: Let's just hope you get to make Spongebob the Magnificent soon okay?

Me: Okay Spongebob. Let's just end this already.


	18. Final Part

Ch.18: The Search is on! Final part

We now see the center of the city where a robot Spongebob is holding in emerald in it's pants. Then the tornado flew by with the gang in it. "Oh great, first there were robot copies of my friends, but now a robot copy of me? This isn't my day. I should've stayed in bed." Spongebob said. Then Sonic jumped out of the plane infront of Metal-Spongebob. "This time, the emerald is not getting away." Sonic said determined.

**Sonic v.s. Metal-Spongebob**

**Battle Theme: Sonic heroes theme**

**Battle Begin!**

Sonic did a homing attack on one of Metal-Spongebob's green things which made it angry. Metal-Spongebob then extended it's arm and slammed it on Sonic making him flat. "Okay, now I'm mad." Sonic said getting back to normal shape. Sonic then did chaos control on all of the green things which made Metal-Spongebob explode. But yet again, the emerald got sent into space.

**End Battle**

We then see the gang in the house talking about what happened. Tails was working on where the emeralds went. Sonic was tapping his foot impatiently. Knuckles was throwing punches at a punching bag. Amy was trying to get gophers out of the garden, which was like whack-a-mole. "I'm cooky." A gopher said. "I'm crazy." Another said. "I live in a hole." Another another said. "Let's play Whack-a-mole!" The gophers said. "Don't even start." Amy said. We see Cream playing with Cheese. We see Spongebob in the kitchen making Krabby Patties. Patrick was already eating one until he noticed he only had buns and the other ingredients were on the floor. "Uh..." Patrick said. Squidward was playing his clarinet. Sandy was sleeping on the couch. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy- "Barnacle Man dad burn it!" Barnacle Boy yelled at the screen. "Whatever." I said. As I was saying, Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy were in their rocking chairs. Mr.Krabs was counting money in everyone's wallet (including mine). I look down to see Mr.Krabs looking in my wallet as he saw me. Mr.Krabs did a nervous chuckle and ran out of the room. "Oh brother." I said. And all that was happening until Tails yelled: "Everyone! I found where the emeralds went!" See what I mean? Let's just end this chapter already.


	19. A Trip to Space and a Battle with Bots

A/N: Sorry about the long discontinuation, but I'm back! Oh and Cleveland, I said no flaming, so get out of my face!

Ch.10: A Trip to Space and a Battle with Bots

We now see our heroes at the computer doing reasearch on where Eggman and Plankton are at. "It seems that they're in the space colony ARK." Tails said. "Good thing I didn't forget the words of Grandpa Squarepants." Spongebob said. "Grandpa who?" the sonic gang asked as a thought bubble appeared with an older sponge with a crutch. "If we were meant to go into outer space, we would either be in a fortress or use a ship with rockets on it." the old sponge said as the thought bubble dissapeared. Patrick then laughed. "What's so funny?" Spongebob asked. "It's like my grandpa used to say." Patrick said as the same bubble with the same person appeared. "If we were meant to go- Hey! I'm not your grandfather!" said the sponge as the bubble dissapeared again. "Well we better get prepared if we are going into outer space." Spongebob said.

A few hours later...

"Gee, this is one big ship!" Spongebob said as he stared in aw as he saw the ship. "Will you hurry up Spongebob! We're already in the ship." Sonic said. "Oh." Spongebob said as he got in the ship. "Time for countdown!" Spongebob said. "10!" said Mr.Krabs. "Nine!" said Knuckles. "Eight!" Squidward said. "Seven!" said Cream. "Six!" Sandy said. "Five!" said Amy. "Four!" Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy said. "Three!" Tails said. "Two!" Patrick said. "One!" Spongebob and Sonic said. "BLAST OFF!" They all said in unision as the ship flew into space.

Meanwhile in the space colony ARK...

Dr.Eggman and Plankton saw the ship coming on their monitor. "So, the heroes think that they can stop us from ruling the world." Dr.Eggman said. "Well they got another thing coming! Robots, clones,when they get close to us, attack them at once!" Planktons said as the clones and the robots went out of the control room. "What about us?" Scratch asked. "Yeah?" Grounder asked. "You go down the drain." Plankton said. Then Scratch and Grounder fell down a trap door. "Good the peanut gallery's gone." Dr.Eggman said.

Back with our heroes...

They had just reached the mine blower since they been fighting robots through the colony. Then they heared banging on the other side of theroom. "What the davy is that?" Mr.Krabs asked. Then all the robots and clones came crashing through the door. "Oh great, clones and robots, typical." Sonic said rolling his eyes. Then somehow they all dissapeared in a green light and in their place was Shadow the Hedgehog and the Flying Dutchman. "Shadow!" the Sonic ganggasped. "The Flying Dutchman?" theSpongebob ganggasped. "Argh, well if it isn't the peanut gallery." The dutchman said crossing his arms. "Look dutchman, let's just get this over with, I just want to see Maria again." Shadow said. Then the flying Dutchman then used his ghost sense to detect the ghost of Maria but unfortunately, it didn't find anything. "Sorry Shadow, it seems her ghost has moved on to the spirit world." The dutchman said sadly. Shadow then slumped. "Maria." Shadow whispered. "Never mind all that. We need to stop Eggman and Plankton!" Spongebob said as he and the gang including the dutchman and Shadow into the other door. They soon found Eggman and Plankton at the control center of the ark. "Well well well, it seems you survived our robots and clones." Plankton said. "Time to stop this right now Plankton, your days of evil are over." Spongebob said. "Strong words for just a sponge." Dr.Eggman said. "Your days are over too Eggman." Sonic said. "Oh really? Then let's see if you can survive this!" Plankton said as the robots combined to make big robot. "Let's get it on!" Sonic said.

**The sonic gang and the spongebob gang v.s. Robotic Nightmare**

**Battle Theme: Larger than life**

**Battle Begin!**

Sonic did homing attacks on the legs damaging it a little while Spongebob got the feet. Then the others attacked the body while the robot fell and soon it exploded.

**End Battle**

"No! This can't be!" Plankton yelled. "Can't anyone DIE around here?" Dr.Eggman complanied. "That's what you get for messing with heroes docs." Sonic said. "This isn't over! Do you hear us? THIS ISN'T OVER!" Plankton and Dr.Eggman yelled in unision as the colony shook and everyone got warped back to earth. But somehow it looked different. Panic in the streets, strange creatures attacking the city, and the creatures vaugly familiar. "What's happening?" Mr.Krabs asked. "The black arms, they're back." Shadow said. "The black who?" the spongebob gang asked. "The black arms." A dark voice said as an alien with robes, three eyes, and six fingers appeared. That was Black Doom. "You." Shadow said. "That's right Shadow, it's me. Black Doom." Black Doom said. "Okay, first off, we get warped to a new world. Second, we had to save the world. And third, now we have to stop these aliens!" Squidward complained. "Stupid mortals, I am the one who brung you here." Black Doom said. "You what!" the spongebob gang yelled. "You are the reason why we are here?" the spongebob gang except Patrick asked. "You're the reason why I'm not eating Krabby Patties at the Krusty Krab?" Patrick asked. The gangs, Black Doom, and the geniuses looked at Patrick with unimpressed eyes. "What?" Patrick asked. "That's right, I am responsible for all those reasons." Black Doom said. "Why I oughta..." Mr.Krabs tried to get Black Doom but he was being dragged by Knuckles again. Black Doom then laughed. "You all are transparent as you are narrow-minded." Black Doom said. "You'll never get away with this!" Sandy said. "Just try and stop me." Black Doom said as he floated away toward the city junkyard. "He's getting away!" Sonic said. "No he's not, we'll get him!" Spongebob said. "But it seems only two people can go in the junkyard, so Sonic, Spongebob, you have to stop him." Dr.Eggman said. "Okay." The two said. "Take the emeralds, they might help you stop him." Plankton said as he gave them the emeralds. Then the two looked at the geniuses and the gangs who nodden and ran after Black Doom

Oh boy! Cliff-hanger ahoy! The final battle is coming so stay tuned!


	20. The Final Battle

A/N: Hello everyone! I am happy to annouce that the final chapter has come! But why am I talking? To the story!

Ch.20: The Final Battle

We now see Spongebob and Sonic looking around in the junkyard for Black Doom only to find him giant with pieces of junk on him (he even had a car on his chest). "WHOA!" Spongebob exclaimed. "He's huge!" Sonic said. "So, you finally made it mortals. Who'd ever thought you make it this far?" Black Doom asked in a deep voice (let's just call him Mega-Doom in this form). "If you think we'll give up easily, you thought wrong!" Sonic said. "The good guys always win!" Spongebob said with determination in his eyes. Mega-Doom then laughed. "You fools think you can stop me? The leader of the Black Arms and the future ruler of the universe? You fools are pathetic." Mega-Doom said. "We'll just see about that." Spongebob said. "Let's get it on Doom!" Sonic said as he and Spongebob got into battle position.

**Spongebob and Sonic v.s. Mega-Doom**

**Battle theme: I am... All of me**

**Battle Begin!**

Sonic saw gas coming from a gas pipe. "Hey, Spongebob! Maybe we can use the gas to our advantage!" Sonic said as he ran for the pipe with Spongebob following. As Mega-Doom got near, they lit the gas and fired at Mega-Doom, effecting him for a quarter of his health. Mega-Doom then spat out junk at our heroes which they dodged and got to another pipe. They reapeated this pattern until Mega-Doom fell down.

**Battle end**

**Battle theme end**

Spongebob and Sonic were celebrating before Mega-Doom got up. "Oh mortals, I'm just getting started." Mega-Doom said as he destroyed the ground resulting our heroes to fall. But then a glow appeared from below and our heroes flew in their super forms. Spongebob was in his rocker/wizard suit and Sonic was Super Sonic. They then knew the battle was not over yet.

**Super Spongebob and Super Sonic v.s. Mega-Doom**

**Battle Theme: Final Oogie Song**

**Battle Begin!**

"It's time to die." Mega-Doom said as our heroes flew forward. "Is that all you got to say?" Our heroes asked as they then fought and began to sing.

Mega-Doom:** Well well well, what two pests you are. Still around huh? Oooh... Can't say I like that. So why don't you just give up? You know, surrender?**

Spongebob: **It's over, it's over, your scheme was bound to fail.**

Sonic: **It's over, you're finished here. Your next stop will be jail!**

Mega-Doom: **They mock me, they fight me, I don't which is worse. I might just lose an eye now if I don't die laughing first.**

Sonic: **What's this? A trick? I'm not impressed. You're bad and now you're tall.**

Spongebob:** It just makes it the more worthwhile to see a giant fall.**

Mega-Doom: **Talk talk talk, but I tell you, this giant's going nowhere. If I were you I'd take a hike, there's danger in the air.**

Mega-Doom: **Wow**

Spongebob and Sonic: (**Wow)**

Mega-Doom: **Wow**

Spongebob and Sonic: **(Wow)**

Mega-Doom: **Wow**

Spongebob and Sonic:** (Wow) We're the only heroes here.**

"You'll never rule the universe!" Super Spongebob said. "Well arn't we confident?" Mega-Doom asked.

Spongebob and Sonic:** Well we're feeling angry and there's plenty left to do. We fought your most unwelcome help and now we're after you!**

Mega-Doom: **Even if you catch me, you can never do me in. I'm ten stories high and just as strong, which means I'm gonna win.**

Spongebob and Sonic: **Wow**

Mega-Doom:** (Wow)**

Spongebob andSonic: **Wow**

Mega-Doom: **(Wow)**

Spongebob, Sonic, and Mega-Doom: **Wow**

Spongebob and Sonic: **We're the only heroes here.**

"This ends here." Sonic said. "I'm laughing to death!" Mega-Doom said.

Spongebob and Sonic: **It's over, you're finished, you'll never get away! You? The universal king? That'll be the day!**

Mega-Doom:** How feeble. How childish. Is that the best you got? You may think that you're heroes fools, but I think you are not.**

"I am the universal king!" Mega-Doom yelled. "You're king of nothing!" Spongebob and Sonic yelled in unision.

Mega-Doom:** Woooooooooooooooah, now it's time for you to see what it really means to scare, 'cause I'm the evil Black Doom although I don't play fair. It's much more fun I must confess when lives are on the line. Not of mine course, but your's old foes, now that'd be just fine**

Mega-Doom: **Wow**

Spongebob and Sonic: **(Wow)**

Mega-Doom: **Wow**

Spongebob and Sonic: **(Wow)**

Mega-Doom:** Wow**

Spongebob and Sonic: **(Wow) We're the only heroes here!**

Mega-Doom's body then starts smoking, and with one last scream, Mega-Doom exploded.

**Battle end**

**Battle theme end.**

The Black Arms then dissapear and Spongebob and Sonic in their normal forms walked over to their friends (and anti-heroes and villains). "You did it!" Sandy said. "What they do?" Patrick asked dumbly. "Finally, now we can relax." Squidward said. "Mr.Squidward, didn't you forget? We still need to find a way backto our world." Mr.Krabs said. "Oh." Squidward said. "What about that warp hole over there?" Plankton said as he pointed a portal with Bikini Bottem in it. The Spongebob gang then said their good-byes as they left into the portal and back home.

A few hours later...

We see Squidward relaxing until Spongebob came with a flower with a face on it. "Squidward, look what me and Patrick found while jellyfishing." Spongebob said as he handed the flower to Squidward. Squidward then looked at the screen and said, "Oh my aching tentacles."

THE END


End file.
